Hooter
Hooter '(警笛, Keiteki'') is a Pro Hero who actively serves to promote justice for Animal and Human kind alike. His real name is "Mr. Hootley," but prefers to be referred by his Hero Name. His Quirk is a Transformation-Type, Owlympian. Appearance Hooter is a massive creature of unprecented muscle mass and feathery features. His form may change, but his default appearance makes him out to be -as his quirk hints- an Olympian among his peers. With a seven and a half foot height of hundreds of pounds of muscular tissue, the only parts of him that retain his avian origin are his head that are of a deep brown coloration, a white T shaped cream coat of feathers around his face with colorless black eyes and a small yellow beak. Angled wings jut out from his elbows but don't have the capacity to grant him full flight, merely gliding in midair or enhance his jumping ability. His Owl Form is contrary to his overall appearance, having a more pale feathered appearance and is much more suited to discretion and stealth. White and bluish in hue, he is considered to be 'cute' when in this state. His combat ability is minimal but he has impressive aerodynamic proficiency and speed. Personality Hooter is a dynamic, over-the-top kind of personality. Contrary to his loud shrieking previous life, he is more of a jollier soul with an upbeat view of the world and considers himself an ambassador to both animal and human kind due to his unique disposition thanks to his laboratory originated Quirk. Using a wide array of battle poses, one-liners, and even known to break down into a song-filled dance when he finds it appropriate, he's quite a colorful character amongst his peers. Though even his own silliness evaporates in the face of true horror and villainy. Witnessing such things reverts his mind to his basest traits, becoming a predator that seeks to utterly destroy his opponents without a shred of emotion attached to it. It is a quiet fury that he emanated, with nothing but a haunting glow coming from his beady, black eyes as he lays waste his enemies. Even still, he takes care to never lose himself when innocents are in the crossfire and rarely enters such a primordial state of being. He respects those who promote well being and harmony while openly rebuking those who are aggressive and antagonize others. He has a high tolerance to those who mock him and tends to not inject his own opinions on people with commentary he doesn't agree with. Despite his comical demeanor, he has a wizened attitude when the situation calls for it and lends a comforting hand or a word of advice to those who will hear him out. He loves karaoke, sitting on rooftops and hanging upside down from balconies. His preferred food is live rodents, though he has known to eat human delicacies and possesses an uncanny tolerance for an abundant amount of alcohol. Synopsis: *MrWingIt's Fanon Universe *High Voltage! An MHA Roleplay! Background Hooter was a shrill shrieker of an owl. When he was caught and brought into a secret laboratory, meant to test the boundaries of what creates or causes quirks to manifest in the animal kingdom, he was selected to be part of a test to cross-examine a deceased Pro Hero's own DNA to be injected into his. After hours of ear wrenching screams, Hooter awakened his own Quirk -the Owlympian- and took upon the overall physicality of the former hero, Swoller-Man. From that point, Hooter demonstrated a much more noble attitude and sought to be a hero for animals and man, being the bridge between both worlds; a very muscular, tall bridge. With allowance by the Hero Association he enrolled and passed the Hero Exams with exceptional aptitude. After passing with some difficulty socially integrating with his peers, he eventually adopted his known Hero Name and acquired his own team: Dubbed Team Hoot. Comprised of himself and several other Avian-Based sidekicks, he operates from the Nest -an aerial base that moves across the globe- and is known to cover a wide radius of the globe. Natural Skills '''Super Body: When it comes to his natural body's state, Hooter is an incredibly resilient creature. Able to withstand beatings from comparable animals or humans of high caliber without as much of a scratch and endure painful injuries that'd make ordinary living beings pass out from contact. Even without adding his other skills into the factor, his ability to bench press many times his own weight continues to impress and intimidate those who witness his swol-glory. *Super Reflexes/Reaction-Timing: In accompanyment to having such an impressive body comes attributes far surpassing the ordinary human. Conjunctioning with his enhanced Avian-compounded senses he can react quicker and move faster than what his mind can usually process. Being a more simple minded creature than most of his peers, he relies heavily on this factor to assist him where others have a sharper intelligence and more clever understanding of their environment through high awareness. *Enhanced Speed/Strength: In accompanyment of having such an impressive body comes attributes that are augmented in comparison to the common man. Using his Swol-Might in tandem with his Avian roots, he can maneuver and strike far more swiftly than ordinary individuals can handle. Having the power to lift large vehicles with ease and dodge gunfire, Hooter is a force to be reckoned with when hunting his prey in the open. Aerodynamic Combatant: In tune with his Quirk, Hooter is known for changing the trajectory of his momentum and speed to enhance the dexterity of his attacks to confuse, if not overwhelm his prey. Even without using the full potential of his quirk, he has made good use of his overal physicality to twist, bend and glide around wide to tight spaces to supercede an opponent's aim or catch them by surprise. Despite his largely human stature, his avian roots assist him in being a swift if not dangerous foe to cross. Martial Artist: Regardless of how bizarre he looks, Hooter is an accomplished martial artist, having adopted a variety of worldly techniques and incorporated them into his own unique build and anatomy. He calls it simply Karahoote, a blend of swift gliding momentum, agile dexterity and fierce counterattacks. His ability to fly, leap, and drop quicker than ordinary Pros makes this style of fighting not only considerably difficult to contend with in wide open spaces, but also tall open shafts and enclosed environments. Even in a battle of plain fisticuffs is a challenge, what with a body built of solid muscle and a bone structure that is quite resilient to bludgeoning thanks to his Quirk. A formidable enemy to any who try to match him in melee combat. Night Vision: Thanks to being an owl in his previous life, Hooter has incredibly acute vision in complete darkness and is able to see through light-less areas without any difficulty. This does however inhibit his performance in bright daylight and flashbangs are incredibly effective against his enhanced hearing and sight. *'Enhanced Sight': Capable of perceiving details of the farthest distance to the tiniest detail, Hooter can perceive objects, effects and people in ways ordinary people can't. From seeing the ripples of light refraction to the distant camouflage, even seeing gunfire, Hooter's sight is nothing to underestimate. Acute Hearing: Thanks to being an owl in his previous life, Hooter has an effective range of hearing that enables him to listen to things on a far broader range than humans can understand. This does make him vulnerable to loud noises and can be left stunned if someone can exploit this factor to his physiology. Pro Hero Gear Flight-Booster Jetpack: Of most of Hooter's primary equipment, the Flight-Booster Jetpack is one of the most useful tools in his arsenal. Able to quickly enhance his speed and flight abilities to the point he doesn't need to use his Quirk's primary functions, he can use it for prolonged periods going up to over an hour and a half of prolonged flight; less if he increases the speed. Able to detach it to launch it straight as his enemies, it in of itself is a fast moving projectile that impact with explosive force similar to a crashing aircraft. Quirk Owlympian (フクロウオリンピア, Fukurō Orinpia) is a Transformation-Type Quirk that allows Hooter to transform into a variety of Owl-Human based forms. His Default Shape is the "Heavy-Set", which he uses as his primary form when interacting with people and animals for hero work and public relations. This is the one he's also accustomed to most combat and uses most of his natural abilities in the fullest extent. The secondary shape he turns is simply, "Avian-Mode," where he turns into a small white-bluish owl which increases his aerodynamic flight capabilities and his speed but lacks in both endurance and power. The third shape is his "Avian-Beast," and he exchanged most of his human side for a more humanoid Owl look; with wide wings, feathers covering his body and talons for his arms and legs, increasing slashing, piercing and clawing attacks. His speed is is increased while only taking a slight reduction in his endurance and power. Trivia *Hooter is based on a pun for "Hooters"...that is the joke. *Hooter's physical appearance is based off of Fukuro from Fairy Tail. Quote(s) Category:Pro Heroes Category:Animal-Human Hybrid Category:Transformation Quirks Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:MrWingIt's Fanon Universe Category:High Voltage! An MHA Roleplay!